Heusler compounds have significant potential for magnetic electrodes in magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) memory elements that require perpendicularly oriented moments. Although high tunneling spin polarization has been observed in soft, ferro-magnetic Heusler compounds, and predicted for hard, ferri-magnetic Heusler materials, such as Mn3-xGa and Mn3Ge, there has been no experimental observation to date of high tunneling magnetoresistance (TMR) in the latter.